Gravity Falls High School
|image = S2e17 Gravity Falls High School.jpg |type = High school |owner = |employees = |address = |first = TV Shorts 2 |last = Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality (likeness) |times = 3 }} Gravity Falls High School is a school located in Gravity Falls, Oregon. History Shorts The school is first seen in "TV Shorts 2." Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland film their show in the gym, only to have their car and uniforms stolen by Nate, Lee, and Wendy during filming. Season 2 The gym is seen again in "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future," when Mabel Pines scouts it out as a prospective birthday party location. However, the teens of Gravity Falls are also there for high school registration, foiling Mabel's plans. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," a fake version of the Gravity Falls High School is seen within Mabel's Prison Bubble. Appearance The high school is a two-story square building, with a logo and an American flag above its main entrance and "GRAVITY FALLS HIGH SCHOOL" written along the top edge of its facade. It is primarily made out of red bricks with gray trim while its entrance has light-colored columns and a black trim and roof. It has multiple large windows on all sides of the building. There is a marquee board for announcements out front and a parking lot off to the left side. Inside, its main entrance leads to a gymnasium which has a basketball court and a set of wooden bleachers, above which has a red and yellow logo written "GO BEAVERS!" There are several banners along the walls, along with a picture of the school mascot, the beaver, and a golden banner welcoming the students back. Known students S1e5 wendy leaning on atm.png|Wendy Corduroy S1e5 robbie with guitar.png|Robbie Valentino S1e5 thompson.png|Thompson Short4 Thompson.jpg|Unnamed man in red S1e17 fans leaving.png|Unnamed pigtailed girl S2e5 Meatcute.png|Unnamed red vested woman S1e10 don't worry we're rich.png|Unnamed rich son S1e17 ticket guy.png|Unnamed ticket seller S2e17 walk of shame.png|Unnamed girl with a ponytail in pink S2e17 walk of shame.png|Unnamed girl with a ponytail in purple Sightings Trivia *The school's mascot is a beaver. *One of the banners along the gym's wall is for the 1962 Whittle-Off. *The school holds sawdust inhalation drills. *Northwest Mud Flaps is directly behind the school. *Some of the subjects taught at the school are: **Foreign languages complete list: Spanish I, II and III; French I, II and III, German I, II and III; and Latin I, II and III. **Social sciences complete list: World History; Geography; US History I and II; Modern History, Goverment, Economics; Anthropology; Psycology; Civics; and Honors History I and II. **English complete list: English I, II and III; Composition I and II; American Literature; World Literature; Journalism; Public Speaking; Creative Writing; Honors English I, II and III. **Mathematics partial list: Algebra I and II; Geometry I and II; Trigonometry; Statistics; Calculus; Honors Algebra I and II; Honors Geometry I and II. **The natural sciences list is only partially legible, but some of the subjects probably are: Physics I and II; Earth Sciences; Biology; Chemistry; Enviromental Sciences; and Astronomy. There are two unspecified "Honors" subjects too. de:Gravity Falls High School es:Escuela Preparatoria de Gravity Falls Category:Shorts places Category:Season 2 places Category:Recurring places Category:Gravity Falls municipal properties Category:Schools